The Sensual Music, Your Sensual Music
by Angel of the Marauders
Summary: El ambiente, las luces, la música, instaban a una noche desenfrenada. Una noche de sexo salvaje. Lemmon. Dramione.


**Resumen:** _El ambiente, las luces, la música, instaban a una noche desenfrenada. Una noche de sexo salvaje. Lemmon. Dramione._

**Disclaimer:** _Todo de JotaKá Rowling._

**Rating:** _+17_

**Aviso:** _Lemmon explícito._

_**

* * *

**_

The _**sensual music, Your sensual music**_

No sabía qué hacía allí observando esa figura bailando sobre el escenario. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se había permitido ir a un boliche _Muggle_. Pero ahí se encontraba, en la puerta, petrificado por los movimientos que veía, irrumpiendo el tránsito normal. El ambiente, las luces, _la música_, instaban a una noche desenfrenada. _Una noche de sexo salvaje._

La música, era lo que más lo motivaba. Esa melodía sensual, la letra cantada como si fueran gemidos, y esa chica bailando de la manera más sexy que nunca pudo haber visto.

Levantó su cara con altiveza y comenzó a abrirse paso a la barra. Le asqueaba los Muggles de allí, le repugnaba que viviesen y ahora que debía rozarlos para caminar, se sentía sucio. Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad llegó a la barra. Esperó a que el barman le atendiese y por primera vez escuchó y miró, atentamente, la canción y la joven que bailaba.

- _Hoy en noche de sexo, voy a devorarte nena linda…_ - Alzó una ceja al ver los sensuales movimientos de caderas de la joven – _Hoy en noche de sexo y voy a cumplir tus fantasías…_

Ahora sí que no podía creerlo. La chica de cabello castaño y sutiles rizos lo invitaba con sus movimientos a caer en la tentación. Esos ojos avellanas, eran gatunos e hipnotizadores. Deseaba tenerla allí. _La deseaba._ Sus observaciones y pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos.

-¿Qué vas a tomar? – El barman lo mirada con la cara crispada. Debía de haber llevado tiempo esperándole.

- Eh, si. – Contestó dubitativo, pero instantáneamente volvió su voz arrogante.- Un Maniatan con cereza.

- A la orden – masculló el barman bajo la atenta y fastidiada mirada del hombre.

El joven miraba a su alrededor. La canción había acabado con su última frase, _hoy es noche de sexo, lo juro por Dios que esta noche serás mía_; y la castaña había desaparecido. La buscó con la mirada. Odiaba que el lugar estuviera lleno y más de _sucios Muggles_. Por fin la encontró en la otra punta de la barra.

- Aquí tiene – le volvió a interrumpir el barman. Sin embargo ésta vez ya no lo miraba con tanta aprensión.- ¿Quiere algo más?

- ¿Quién es la chica de aquella punta? – señalando con la cabeza a la castaña.

- No lo sé. Hoy, como ha visto, hay competencia de baile. Supongo que se anotó y bailó…

El barman contestó intentando poner una voz indiferente, pero en sus ojos veía la lujuria que le provocaba aquella castaña. El joven sonrió de lado y una mirada traviesa surcó su perfecto y afilado rostro.

* * *

Había llegado a ese boliche Muggle por conocerlo del verano. Sabía que esa noche había concurso de baile. Para colmo, era _su_ tipo de baile, y había premio si era la ganadora. Al llegar, acudió al registro, se anotó y quedó en el número siete de diez. _Genial_, le tocaba bailar _Noche de Sexo_.

Cuando le tocó su turno, subió al escenario y esperó a que la música comenzara. Empezó con suaves movimientos de cadera, para comenzar a moverse más y más sensual. Sentía la mirada masculina en ella y eso le agradaba. Sonrió satisfecha, hasta ahí todo estaba como lo había planeado. No planeó verlo allí. Parado arrogantemente, pero observándola detenidamente, indefenso a sus movimientos. No tardó más de dos segundos en decidir que esa noche jugaría con él.

Continuó bailando, haciendo más marcados sus movimientos y sus gesticulaciones. Además de los pequeños jadeos. La canción terminó y sonrió satisfecha. Todo el mundo la estaba observando, se sentía totalmente extasiada y excitada. Bajó del escenario y se sentó en la punta de la barra a descansar y pensar qué es lo que haría. Una nueva melodía comenzó, intentó prestarle atención.

- _Caliéntame, en la cama, mami, mátame, avanza y caliéntame._

. Disculpa, esto es para ti – el barman se acercó a ella y la miró libidinosamente.

- ¿Para mi? – se mostró confundida un momento, pero su rostro cambió y creó una hermosa, y sexy, sonrisa-. Gracias – se acercó bastante al barman mirándole a los ojos-. ¿Quién me lo envía? – preguntó con la voz más sensual que pudo.

- El joven de allí – logró articular tras tragar sonoramente varias veces, y señaló a un rubio sentado en el medio de la barra -. Debo de irme a atender hermosura, hablamos más tarde – comentó con más confianza.

El barman dio media vuelta y siguió atendiendo. La castaña observó de refilón al rubio de facciones afiladas y sonrío al verlo avanzar hacia ella. Se bebió el Maniatan, que había recibido, de un solo trago y esperó indiferente la llegada del joven. Sintió cuando éste se situaba a su lado, levantó su mirada y lo observó con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es lo que hace el Sangre Pura Malfoy en un lugar como éste? – preguntó con una perfecta imitación de la voz arrogante de él.

- Pues lo que se hace en un lugar como éste – se acercó al oído de la castaña-. Bailar – le susurró y le provocó un estremecimiento.

- ¿Debo tomar tu presencia aquí como una invitación para ello? – cuestionó alzando una ceja, _casi_ asombrada.

- Mmmh… - pensó unos instantes-. Exacto, eres tan inteligente como te recuerdo. Una sabelotodo insufrible. Pero esos movimientos arriba del escenario fueron de suerte, nunca alguien como tú podría hacerlo realmente – le espetó siseante.

- Ya veremos, Malfoy. Menos charla y más acción.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la pista y justo comenzaba una nueva canción. Se pararon uno frente al otro, mirándose a los ojos desafiantes. Detallaban cada movimiento del otro. Es por eso que, cuando la castaña se pegó al rubio, éste se sorprendió.

- _Tienes un cuerpo brutal, que todo hombre desearía tocar. Sexy movimiento, y tu perfume combino con el viento, que rico huele, me desespero. Quisiera sentir tu cuerpo, es el momento, de venir a mi, no pierdas más tiempo. _

Aún más lo sorprendió al frotarse contra él con malicia. Respirándole contra el cuello y pasándole la lengua por la mandíbula. Draco no pudo contener el gemido que se le escapó de los labios e incluso sintió la sonrisa de ella contra su mejilla. No, eso estaba mal, _él debía tener el control_. La tomó por los hombros y le sonrió con altiveza. Ése era su turno.

- _En la mano un vaso, en el pelo un lazo. Maquilla, con su cartera, nunca pierde el paso. Jamás ha perdido un caso, dame un abrazo, arúñame el antebrazo…_

La tomó por la cintura y frotó su pelvis contra la de ella. Deseaba que lo sintiera duro, que sintiera cómo lo había dejado. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, le hizo un recorrido desde el cuello hasta su pierna. La sentía temblar contra él y jadear quedamente. El cambio de música la hizo entrar en razón. Se había dejado llevar y había quedado bajo la merced del rubio.

- _Y ahora dame, sin miedo, hasta que se rompa el suelo. Y dale sin miedo… Y ahora dale, sin miedo, hasta que se rompa el suelo._

La castaña se giró, apoyando su espalda al pecho de su compañero. Colocó las manos de él en su propio torso y comenzó a bajar lentamente y pegada a su cuerpo. Al llegar al suelo, volvió a girar y subió con la misma y tortuosa lentitud. Lo escucho gemir nuevamente. Era genial para ella, se deslizaba como si _ella fuera la serpiente _y _él fuera el indefenso gatito_. Al llegar a su cara, sonrió con autosuficiencia por velo con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y la cabeza ladeada hacia atrás.

- _Anoche… Anoche soñé contigo… Soñaba que te besaba… Y que te acorralaba…_

La tomó por la nuca, la besó con fuerza, y se volvió a frotan contra ella. La castaña gimió contra su boca y aprovechó el momento para introducir su lengua en su boca. Ella le contestó el beso y la lucha de lenguas, mordiscos, saliva, gemidos y jadeos comenzó.

No sabía quién de los dos había dado el primer paso. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraban en una de las paredes de la parte VIP del boliche. Se restregaban con deseo y desesperación. Besándose sin cordura, acariciando todo lo que la ropa permitía y frotándose entre ellos, para escucharse gemir y jadear. Sólo estaban conscientes del cambio de música, nada más a su alrededor existía. Sólo ese ritmo sensual y sexy que instaba a una noche de sexo salvaje e irrefrenable.

- _Lo quieres, lo sé. Tú quieres, yo lo sé. Tu cuerpo me pertenece, que el fuego no cese. Lo quieres, lo sé. Tú quieres, yo lo sé. Tu cuerpo me pertenece, que el fuego no cese._

* * *

Se aparecieron en una de las habitaciones de la grande Mansión de Draco. La había apresado contra la pared y ella había pasado sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. El rubio le quitó la remera con desesperación y acarició sus pechos. La castaña ahogó un gemido en el hombro de él, y le hincó los dientes al sentir como la boca de éste se apoderó de uno de sus pezones y estimulaba el otro con su grácil mano. La mano que le quedaba libre, acarició sus muslos por debajo de la minifalda, hasta llegar a su intimidad.

- Joder, Granger, estas muy mojada – gimió contra sus pechos, provocando nuevos escalofríos a la castaña.

Hermione se había quedado nublada desde que la había besado. No podía recordar siquiera cómo mover sus manos. Consiguió conectar su única neurona activa y coherente, y desabrochó la camisa de seda negra de él, tras varios intentos. Acarició su pecho, una y cada una de las cicatrices por la última batalla; sus pectorales y sus abdominales marcados. Se dirigió con más seguridad a la hebilla de su cinturón y consiguió quitárselo a la primera, al igual que sus pantalones. No recordaba cuando Draco la había dejado solamente con esa minúscula prenda tapando su sexo. Sin embargo ahora se encontraban frotándose y siendo separados, sólo, por sus últimas prendas. Éstas fueron rápidamente olvidadas junto al resto.

Draco la tomó por sus nalgas, y la penetró fuertemente. Ambos gimieron fuertemente. Las embestidas comenzaron fuertes pero lentas y, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, eran más rápidas. El rubio sentía la estrechez y la calidez de ella. Sabía que no iba a durar mucho más. Frotó su pulgar contra el clítoris de ella, y la sintió tensarse contra él. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza para concentrarse. Acercó su boca al oído de la castaña.

- _Caliéntame, en la cama, mami, mátame. Avanza, y caliéntame, en la cama, mami, mátame_ – le cantó con voz ronca y sexy.

Supo que aquella era su última táctica. Hermione comenzó a convulsionarse y a tensarse contra él, para gemir fuertemente al llegar al orgasmo. El calor que lo inundó, lo arrastró con ella al orgasmo, corriéndose dentro de la castaña.

No salió de adentro de Hermione hasta que ambos habían podido regular su respiración, anteriormente agitada y entrecortada. La bajó de su cintura y la llevó a la cama, se acostaron y ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, abrazándolo.

- _Yo tengo vicio de ti. Yo tengo vicio de ti. De tus ojos, de tu boca, de tu cuerpo…_- le cantó en un suave susurro.

- Sabes, cada vez tienes mejores ideas para tener sexo… El de la música sensual fue muy bueno – comentó mientras le besaba el cabello.

- Yo te lo dije, y eso que te mostrabas reacio…

Ambos rieron y bostezaron fuertemente. Se susurraron un leve _te amo_, antes de caer rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

_

* * *

_

Tomatazos, Rosas, Crucios, todo por el Go


End file.
